The Wolf in Cat Clothing
by Call Me Ray
Summary: After waking in a mysterious place with no memories of her life before her transformation Bella is found by the Volturi. Months later Bella is given a mission to watch the Cullen family, what happens when memories reappear, romance blossoms, and a chance at new life comes? Bella/Leah. MY SORRY LIFE REMAKE!
1. Chapter 1

So, I understand my writings been crap as of late and I actually haven't posted in a long time but, I'm back and ready to start writing again if people at willing to ready. I don't know exactly what to call this story because it's actually the remake of My Sorry Life but at the same time a whole new story on it's own. But yea you'll understand once you finish. And I know some if you are just like uhggg why is she still talking so I'll get this story underway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just the new and improved Badass Bella and most of the plot...maybe.

All mistakes are my own and I take full responsibility.

**The Wolf in Cats Clothing**

Chapter 1

She sat alone on a bench in the middle of the night. A wool coat and hoodie was all she had to shelter herself from the incoming water droplets. Her chocolate brown hair was plastered to her dirt smudged face, and her lips were set in a firm line. From the outside she looked, calm, cool and collected. The mere sight of her was enough to intimidate someone. Under the surface however she was anything but, her emotions were like monstrous tidal waves as each fought to over power the other. Her thoughts were unorganized and she couldn't even remember why she was sitting here in the first place. She only remembered waking up in the ally of this unfamiliar place, and proceeded to wonder around the town looking for anything yet nothing.

Finally after hours she had found the worn out bench in front of the large fountain that had seemed to thrive with life when the sun was held high in the sky. People around get had murmured in different languages, each harder to to decipher from the first. It wasn't until an old man that had been sitting next to her got up and left leaving behind his newspaper.

Her large, long, narrow fingers picked up the paper and not to her surprise she hadn't been able to read the paper. She didn't know why and she didn't know exactly how she had but skimming through the large paper she had first read and then asked random people what each word meant. Most didn't answer her but those that did taught her what little they could in there short time in the town square. By the end of the night she had memorized each and every word in the newspaper.

It wasn't normal and she somehow knew that so she kept that one secret, and voided never to tell anyone. Now age sat sitting in the rain reading over the newspaper the old man had left.

It went as such: year 2014 recently on St. Jane road there have been reports of screams and death. Many people have taken to avoiding the road until the problem is resolved. until then, even if the Volturi have promised to investigate the cases of missing persons and deaths recent. "We will not rest until the corrupts are found and treated, you have my word," says Aro the head of the Volturi.

It wasn't until hours later that night that she realized she was sitting on St. Jane street, it also didn't take her long to notice the three figures hiding around the corner in black cloaks. She didn't move, there was no reason. She saw no problem with the cloaked figures stalking slowly towards her as if she was prey.

Her muscles tensed unintentionally, and she felt a painful burning in the back of her eyes. Her skin began to boil to an extraordinary temperature, one that humans shouldn't be allowed to live if reached. Suddenly the wool coat and jeans she wore felt to tight and she rushed to shred them from her burning body. Next to follow were her shoes that began to rip at the souls from there was her shirt and hoodie until she was completely bare.

By now the three figures where only yards away from her and as red eyes met her own she erupted. The brown irises of her eyes were smothered by a molting gold. From there her pupils began to enlarge to the point that there was only a small ring of gold left, giving her a crazed and delusional appearance. Bones snapped and the sound resounded off the buildings like an echo. Hair began to grow at an alarming rate first starting with her hands that had taken in the disfigured shape of paws that resembled hands.

Small whimpers escaped her lips and she fell to her kneels. Hands clawing at the stone ground around her trying to find some friction, anything to keep her mind off the blind pain taking place. Suddenly she felt a cold hand pressed against her trembling body. It stopped the pain but only for a few seconds. As soon as her body adjusted to the new found coldness the heat of her body temperature skyrocketed.

This time she couldn't keep the scream in. She cried her pain to the dark clouded sky, she cried it to the moon that was shunning brightly in the sky and most of all she cried it to the friends she could not remember.

It felt like hours until her transformation was complete but was really only minutes. Now in her new form she stood before the three cloaked figures. She was easily twice there size, her muscles though covered in a thick layer of dark brown fur were easily seen as they tensed at every small movement she made. Her hearing, smell, and visual were all enhanced by ten fold compared to her normal form. Memories flashed over her eyes, and all she could make out was a man, his hair was a bronze and he was so beautiful, then she felt anger, abandonment soon followed.

She clinched her fist and stomped around not even acknowledging that the three figures still stood before her. Finally as she came down from her high her pupils shrunk back to a reasonable size and her mind seemed to come to her. She crouched low bringing herself to a reasonable height with the cloaked figure that stood in the front if the other two. The obvious ringleader of the three.

The cloaked person inhaled deeply and resisted the urge to vomit. Before her stood their immortal enemy, the very thing their lord had once destroyed for sport until they were extinct, or at least they thought they were extinct. This girl- this creature smelled of wet fur, dirt, and any other stench she could think of. Yet she couldn't help but feel protective of the...thing.

Slowly, to not make the girl feel in danger she lowered her hood finally revealing the platinum blond hair put up into a loose bun with a single French braid mixed in with the mess of hair, blood red eyes that spoke volumes of her character and ruby red lips. Her eyes glazed into the molting gold that were now at eye level with her. She resisted the urge to cringe at the thought of how uncomfortable the current bend the girl was in must be. She was already quite short standing no taller than five feet, but her curves and quick moving body made up more than enough for that.

"Sister what do you plan we do with the...thing." Alec said snaring out the ending as if it almost hurt to call the girl anything but.

She heard a small manic chuckle from her right she was sure that no doubt came from Felix. "Well we destroy it of course what more are they of use for other than our play things, hmmm"

The girl now creature recoiled and stood back up to it's towering height, pupils slowly expanding as muscles tensed ready to spring unto action upon the slightest notion a battle.

Jane continued to look on at the girl, head slightly tilted in interest. She concentrated hard on the creature before her and to her amazement nothing happened, her powers didn't work on her.

"Are you out of your mind, destroying one of those things is basically impossible unless with one of the three, the fact that you believe fighting one with only three of us proves just what little brain you  
hold." Alec snapped.

A sharp hiss pierced through the air and Felix snared at the man who stood across from him. "It was merely a suggestion."

"Yes, a stupid-"

"You both are completely useless if your really having this argument here. Felix the fact that you suggested such a thing was uncalled for and idiotic seeing as how not even my power would protect you this time, Alec if you really must ask such a question dear brother I see no reason as to why you are even apart of the guard." Jane snapped, irritation setting in. Turning to the two men that stood stiffly behind her unmoving she smiled sweetly at them as if she was the most innocent little girl you could ever meet. Her smile quickly disappeared and she went back into the situation with all seriousness.  
"There's only one possible thing we could do with the girl."

Jane couldn't help but smirk, how her lords would love their new present tonight.

"We bring the girl back to the castle, and let our lords decide her final judgment."

* * *

Getting the girl to revert back to her human form and up the castle was harder than either of the three had ever imagined. She was stubborn and strong willed; both good qualities unless working against you.

Jane allowed her eyes to wonder over the nicely sculptured form of the girl. She had nice curves that weren't over bearing but yet were noticeable, her gold eyes had stayed and replaced her brown while her body was covered in nicely toned muscle. The more well noticed part being her stomach which was well defined as what people now days called "washboard abs".

Giving a approving nod mentally, Jane ordered for Felix to give the naked girl his cloak seeing as how she had magically sprouted and stood closer to his height than either of Alec and her. Taking the stoic girl by the hand Jane began to lead them all back to the castle where their lords waited for them.

Upon walking into the throne room of the castle the four were only greeted by one of the three lords, Marcus. He sat arrogantly and indolently on his throne. Interest quickly lit in his eyes as he saw the cloaked girl following behind the guards.

Once reaching the center of the throne rooms each guard bowed, eyes never leaving the floor until the one lord granted them the privilege to look freely up at him and around the room.

"My lord if it is not to much may we request the presence of the others." Jane said eyes never leaving the red ones of the man before.

As much as Marcus detested his other two brothers he nodded and called for two lower class members to find them. Minutes passed before the other two lords found their way to the throne room. Aro took his place in the middle throne while his brother took the empty one next to him.

Aro sighed as he looked between the four people before him.

"What is the cause of my appearance today." Aro asked tone flat and filled with boredom to the point it was palpable.

"My lord as you know recently we went out to hunt. Well while we were hunting we ran into a problem-"

"Get to the point already."

"Of course my lord, long story short we ran into her." Alec finally finished stepping back into his place behind his sister.

Aro looked the girl in front of her over, tall, brown hair, muscular. He saw nothing out of the ordinary until he met her eyes. A molting yellow gold. He stood and walked to the girl standing stoically in front of him. He looked her up and down before turning to his most loyal guard, Jane.

"Do you mind." he gestured towards her hand and grinned with glee when the blond simply lifted up her hand.

Taking hold of Jane's hand it was like he was sent back in time. He watched everything from the blonds perspective and was even more excited to know that not only was the girl a real Child of the Moon but she also seemed resistant to Jane's powers, strange.

"Good work Jane. Another head to add to my collection." Aro smirked as he stared at the brunette across from him.

Aro stalked the short distance to the girl, but halted his actions as he felt eyes boring into him. Turning he found it was none other than Jane.

"Speak your mind Jane." Aro said.

"Well my lord, I understand that from recent laws all Children of the Moon are to be destroyed, but I have a feeling that this one will greatly benefit us. Just the fact that she was able to resist my power is enough to prove that." Jane explained once again demonstrating that her powers failed to work on the brunette.

"Hmmm." Aro turned on the heel of his shoes and walked back to his throne, brows frowned in concentration and frustration.

"You make very good point Jane thank you, I will think it over with my brothers and we shall put a vote to it."

"Marcus, Caius, your thoughts on this please." Aro said looking to either side of him at his brothers.

"I think anyone able to withstand Jane's power is good enough to join our Guard, besides having a wolf on our side can be to our advantage greatly. She will be able to do missions that normally a vampire couldn't. So my thoughts, Keep her." Marcus says, eyes trailing over the tall girl before him.

Aro looked to Caius for his perspective.

"I agree with my brother she will greatly benefit us in ways a normal vampire could not. So my thoughts as well are to keep her."

Aro nodded, his decision now made up thanks to his brothers. He would have to be an idiot to not realize what the girl before him could do. With a little training here and there he could make her the biggest threat to be feared by all the guards.

"Then the decision has been made, we will keep her and she will become part of the Guard in the future." Aro took a seat on his throne, completely exhausted from mental stress.

"Jane I will leave her in your care since you so kindly made this request."

Jane bowed deeply a small smirk playing at the corners of her lips. "Of course my lords, thank you my lords."

With that now finish Jane once again took the girl by the hand and lead her down the halls to her private room. It wasn't until they were half way there that Jane noticed the biggest thing missing about the girl.

"We don't know your name yet do we."Jane said staring into gold.

It took everything in the girl to search through her jumbled memories but she managed to finally grasp what she was looking for.

"Bella, my name is Bella." Bella finally said voice husky and slight horse from lack of use.

"Hmmm Bella, I like it." Jane smiled slightly before slipping her hand back into the large, long, narrow ones of the taller girl, "Well Bella we have a lot to get done so tonight rest up and get as much sleep as possible."

"I have a feeling I won't be getting much after tonight." Bella murmured as she followed Jane into the room shutting the door behind them.

Days pasted from then and by the end of the week Bella managed to become Fluent in Italian. The following week after wards her training began and she was quickly worked her way up to the top in ranking, just below Jane.

* * *

**What did you think, this was a long chapter than the others one I've already made so i feel the description drags out for a long time.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back and with chapter 2 not the beginning of this chapter is slightly R rated, first time doing in a more serious story so, yea just a heads up. I also want to bring up the topic of Dialogue, I know most of my stories don't have much and are mostly made up of description, such as last chapter for example but that's only because I was setting up the story. Once we get to the real action and trust me their will be action, more talking will commence. Also thanks for the reviews, they make me smile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just the new and improved Badass Bella and most of the plot...maybe.

I would also like to thank my Beta **only i would know** for the hard work she put in to help me with this story.

_Italics=Flashbacks_

**The Wolf in Cats Clothing**

** Chapter 2**

The room was deathly silent the only Noise heard being the sound of their grunts and gasp. Clothing were thrown about the living room and made a trail to the bedroom where the two lovers now preoccupied the bed.

They're bodies were mess of limbs and it was almost impossible to find where one began and the other ended. Fingers dug into the mattress of the bed as a struggled cry came from ruby lips. Slowly slender fingers threaded into the mess of brunette between her thighs.

"Bella." Jane sighed, tugging the brown locks in her hand until the taller girl finally moved up her body.

Bella leaned in and captured the platinum blonds lips in a bruising kiss. Pulling back Bella gave her famous lopsided grin to the shorter girl trapped beneath her larger body.

"What number was that." Bella murmured against red lips.

Capturing her lips again this time she allowed the blond to lead the kiss. It was slow and wasn't deepened until Jane wrapped her hands around the nap of her neck and pulled her closer. Finally taking pity on the vampire Bella deepen the kiss. Pulling away she trailed kisses down Jane's jaw and then down her neck. Nipping gentle on the pale flesh as she traveled down the shorter girl's body.

"That was the fourth." Jane gasped out as she felt gentle fingers  
slide between her slick folds and slowly entered her.

"Mmm." Bella hummed at the feeling of her fingers being squeeze deliciously by velvet walls. Bella placed a sweet kiss on Jane's cheek before starting a slow pace. "Do you think I have time for a fifth."

Jane gasped and her body arched as Bella once again found that wonderful spot again. Her nails dug into Bella's shoulder as her body began to tremble again. "Fuck Bella."

"God your beautiful Jane." Bella bit down hard but not hard enough to leave a mark on the crook of the shorter girls neck as her fingers rammed hard into Jane's pussy. A low rumble echoed deep in Bella's chest, the feeling of being connected of becoming one with someone was the most pleasure her beast had felt in days, years.

"Ohhh god Bella." Jane whimpered, burying her face in Bella's neck as tears not allowed to fall sprung in her eyes, and her fingers drew blood as they scratched down the length of Bella's back until they met the end of the middle of her back. She felt the all to familiar feeling of her stomach tensing.

"Ahh fuck Bella!" her scream was heard through the whole castle. Jane's body began to spasm and she clung onto Bella as if she were the only thing keeping her rooted to this earth. Once Jane had finally come down from her climax Bella slipped her hand from Jane's soaked pussy and crawled up her body, placing feather light kisses where ever she could find skin.

Bella rolled over onto her back and hissed as the pain of the scratches were finally began to sting now that the numbness was gone. She dug through the table dresser next to the bed until she found what she was looking for. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes she pulled one out, she snapped her fingers and as if like magic fire appeared on the tip of her thumb. Once she had lit the rolled up tobacco she shook her hand and the fire went away as if had never been there to begin.

Jane rolled to her side to stare at her charge. Bella sat basking in the aftermath of there love making. Brunette hair matted to her forehead and sweat glistening over her toned body. Jane watched as the taller girls chest rose with ever intake of air. She licked her perched lips and resisted the urge to run her hands across toned abs.

Bella turned her head and looked down at Jane before at the large wooden doors where she could hear the sound the of footfalls getting closer. She was still dumbfounded at her amazing hearing.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Bella groaned rolling onto her side and wrapping her arms around Jane's slim waist and buried her face into the crook of the small vampire's neck. She was in to good a mood to deal with company, much less the short male vampire she knew stood behind the wooden doors.

Alec pushed the doors open and steeled himself for the rage from a venomous brunette. He won't deny that he felt slightly dejected because of the amount of time his sister now spent with the no good mutt. They use to be together all the time, and they never kept secrets from the other but all that changed the day they came across her. Suddenly hours spent together were lost and turned into few short minutes (not very long for a vampire), and then she wasn't talking to him, refusing to give the whole truth or anything at all.

Alec let his eyes sweep over the room momentarily. Clothing lie everywhere, the floor, the couch, and even on table table. Books laid open unread and abandoned on the coffee table. Finally his red eyes laid on the king sized four poster bed where she saw he's sister and Bella tangled up in each other arms, naked. The firm stoic mask he tried to steel in himself broke and his jaw clenched and his lips tightened.

"Sister." his voice cut through the silence like a knife and he waited until both of the females eyes were in him before finishing. "Lord Aro demands your presence in the throne room, at once."

He turned to leave but faltered in his steps. Looking over his shoulder he glared at the tall brunette that was sending her own toxicant glare at him.

"Alone." he snarled.

Jane nodded and shooed her brother away before pulling back the covers and dressing. She felt eyes burning into her and quickly stealing a glance over her shoulder she smirked, finding Bella staring back at get through goodies eyes. Jane sauntered over to Bella's side of the bed and leaned down to the still lying girl. Capturing Bella's lips in a kiss she threaded her fingers through slightly damp hair.

A purr rumbled through Bella's chest and she moved to wrap her hands around the waist if the small vampire only for it to move out if reach. Jane slide her tongue over Bella's sensitive canine teeth and smirked into the kiss when a throaty moan reached her ears.

Finally ending the kiss Jane stood back up and finished dressing. Jane stole one last glance at Bella before leaving the room.

* * *

Hours past and Bella soon too found herself making her way towards the throne room. Upon entering the throne room she found Jane standing off to the side and her three lords sitting as arrogantly as ever in their seats.

Bella walked with her head high and her lips forming a tight line, her jaw clenched and unclenched as she breathed in deeply the horrid stench the room seemed to be drenched in. She came to a halt just feet away from the steps that lead to the platform the three lords sat on.

Keeping her eyes locked onto the floor just as Jane had repeatedly instructed her to do in their presence. Bella waited for them to give her the privilege to look about the room freely.

"My Lords you requested my presence." Bella said eyes still locked on the floor. Her beast growled in fury and pulled on it's chains demanding to show the three vampires exactly who was better than who.

"Yes," it was Aro who answered her. "My dear Bella it has come to my and my brothers attention that a coven-The Cullen's I know fairly well have conceded in growing fairly large."

"Recently they have seemed to have added two more vampires into their coven. I am concerned that if they continue to grow to large they will try to over throw us, and to keep this from happening I have a mission for you. My mission to you is that you find them, watch them, if my memory serves correctly than they should still be in Washington state. You will attend the same school as them and watch them carefully, I want you to report back to me monthly, and of course for backup measure just in case they attack Jane will be going with you. Do you accept this mission?"

Bella knew he wasn't really asking her, but rather wanted to just hear her say the words he was thinking. So she answered exactly as he wanted her too.

"Yes my Lord."

"Good good, you'll head out tonight than."

Bella nodded and waited for Aro to return to his seat before standing and walking out of the room. Jane quickly fell into steps behind her as she walked out of the room as well.

_"Mom, I'll be fine."_

_"Aww, I know honey I just can't believe that your leaving me, promise you'll call me as soon as you get there."_

_Bella pulled the shorter female into a tight hug and fought back the tears that threatened to fall._

_"Of course."_

_"All miss you."_

_Bella laughed,"You've already told me that."_

_"I know I just...I'm just going to miss you so much."_

_"All passengers boarding."_

_"You should get going, I love you."_

_"I love you too mom."_

_They hugged one last time before Bella picked up her luggage and got in line waiting for the flight attends to check her ticket and let her on._

_Well, Forks Washington here I come._

Bella shook her head and the memory faded, something told her that going to Forks Washington was going to be a little more than just watching the Cullen Family.

* * *

**See that box down below, you should type in it tell me your thoughts on the chapter. It'll make me smile :), **

**No really it will.**


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter three. I hope everyone is loving the story so far, and thanks for the many reviews. In this chapter more of the action begins. And we get meet a certain somebody.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just the new and improved Badass Bella and most of the plot...maybe.

All mistakes are my own, but i think you guys can work through them. Also i would like the thank my beta once again for doing fabulous job.

_Italics= flashbacks_

**The Wolf in the Cats clothing**

**Chapter 3**

"Is this it?" Bella said eyes flickering from Jane's stoic face to the small traditional styled two story house before them.

The small house could be found isolated within a thick forest two miles from Forks, for the sake of hunting purpose as well as for when Bella would need to change on full moon nights. It's grey-blue painting was peeling and in the need if a retouch. The windows were bordered up with cardboard and all in all the house looked completely deserted and abandoned.

"It's not much but it'll have everything we'll need. School doesn't start fir another day, so we'll have time to refurbish it and get all the necessary items we'll need." Jane said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Bella glanced between the the house and the small vampire one more time before shrugging and stepping out the car. There was no luggage to retrieve, so Bella followed the small rock paved path to the front door. Bella glanced back over her shoulder to make sure Jane had followed her, she fought down the urge to jump when she found the shorter girl mere inches from behind her, staring intently at her. Murmuring a swear word under her breath Bella took hold of the rusting knob and twisted. Finding that the door refused to budge she took a deep breath before grabbing tightly onto the golden knob, hearing it screech as her strength crushed the metal. Using more of her strength she thrusted on the door, finding that it opened with no problem as she took the wooden door off it's hinges and sent wood chips flying everywhere.

Setting the door aside Bella allowed Jane to enter the house first. Much to Both of their surprise the inside was more intact than the outside, just needing a new layer of paint on the walls and maybe a change in floorboard.

"We need to go out and buy supplies, preferably today." Jane instructed as she mentally made a list of everything they would need.

Jane turned from her spot in the empty living room and smiled gently upon seeing Bella inspecting the door frame. "Oh, and we'll need to buy another door thanks to incredible hulk here."

Bella looked up from her crouched position and smiled at Jane's playful batter. It wasn't until recently that the blond seemed to pick up on the emotion.

"What can I say, hulk got shit on this." Bella said as she flexed her arms. Her muscles showing through her black muscle shirt with the word acid spelled in red blood splatter.

Jane chuckled and shook her head before walking up the stairs taking note to replace those as well. After a full scope of the upstairs level they found three rooms in total, each adjoined with a full bathroom. After another hour of checking over the house both returned the, rental avalanche truck.

The drive to Seattle was short, and it didn't take them long before they pulled into a mall. After going over their list once more they both went their separate ways in search of their items.

It was after her third trip to the car that Bella finally for to the one item on the list she wasn't looking forward to. Clothing. The idea of clothing shopping sent shivers down her back but something told her that she had been through far worse than her current shopping trip.

Upon entire to the store a wave of smells assaulted her. The most powerful being the familiar intoxicating smell of to much perfume. Her face frowned in confusion. The smell couldn't possibly belong to Jane because they had meet one last time before the vampire had headed off to the far side of the mall to the appliance store.

Bella followed the smell until she reached a small corner of the store where a lone figure stood looking through a rack of clothing. She was small but taller than Jane. Her hair was black and spiked out in all directions at the ends, her skin was pale a dead give away of the vampire and when she turned Bella manage to catch sight of amber eyes.

Bella froze eyes glazing over as she was pulled into yet another memory of her mysterious past.

_It was her and she was sitting in the car with that beautiful bronzed haired man again. After many twist in turns they finally came upon a house isolated in the trees. The thing was the size of a mansion, and Bella tugged nervously on the sleeve of her shirt._

_"Edward are you sure about this." she said looking over to the bronze haired man._

_"Bella don't worry their going to love you." Edward said giving her a small smile that looked more like a strained smirk. Then he vanished and reappeared by her door._

_Opening it he helped her out the car and laced her warm hand with his chilling cold one. The walked hand in hand up the steps of the house until they reached the top one._

_The didn't even get to knock on the door before it opened a small pixie girl opened the door wide, eyes twinkling and smile in full throttle._

_"Hi Bella, I'm Alice." Bella was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by the vampire, pulling away Alice began to lead Bella up the glass staircase. "I can just see it we're going to Be the best of friends."_

Bella shook her head and the memory faded. She stared at the small vampire before her.

"Alice." the name slipped through her lips like water.

At the call of her name Alice looked up from her clothing shopping, suddenly it was like all the muscles in her arms were like jello and the pile of clothing she held in her hand feel to the floor. Amber eyes were wide and stared at the brunette before her in shock.

"Bella."

Realizing what she had down Bella quickly turned and ran out of the store never checking to see if the pixie vampire was following after her. She ran until she found Jane looking at refrigerators in the kitchen section.

"Bella what is it, you look like you've seen a ghost." Jane said, running her hand up and down the tense arm of her charge.

"I saw a vampire and then I remember something from my past, and I said her name and then she noticed me, and I didn't know what to do so I ran." Bella rushed out eyes flickering through the thong of people searching for the vampire in question.

"Did they have gold eyes?" Jane asked, finally getting the girl to sit down in one of the store model chairs.

Not trusting herself to start running at the mouth again Bella merely nodded.

Jane sighed and shook her head. "You probably saw one of the Cullen's then. They call themselves vegetarian vampire because they only feed on animal blood. And what's this about you remembering your past?"

"I don't know what happened as soon as I glanced at er I just froze, I couldn't do anything I didn't have any control. And then I saw memories of her and me. I think we were friends."

Jane listened intently nodding here and there. Finally she looked Bella over and noticed what the taller girl was missing.

"Did you even get clothing."

"No, I ran out as soon as she noticed me."

Jane nodded and then chuckled.

"You finish here than, I'll look for clothing. From what I know Alice was the shopaholic of the family, but she wouldn't be caught dead in a department store." Jane said remembering the time she had first meet the pixie when they had visited Italy.

Bella nodded and stood from her chair. Going back to look at the refrigerators, as Jane left in search of clothing.

"I hope you don't mind, I didn't know what type of underwear you would want so I got you boxer shorts.". Jane said as they met up at the truck hours later.

"That's fine." bells murmured getting into the car and starting it as Jane placed the dozen of bags I to the back seat.

Pulling out of the parking lot Bella went to the last stop they had in mind. The Motorcycle Dealership. Parking the car Bella practically flew out of the car, to reach a certain motorcycle that had caught her eye when pulling into the parking lot.

It was a Suzuki GSX-R 750 spray painted black and blue. Straddling the bike Bella tested the height and weight of the bike. It was perfect like it was made for her.

"Is this the one you wouldn't shut up about." Jane said as she walked over to the girl sitting in the bike after talking to a dealer.

"Jane! It's perfect, please tell me we can get it." Bella begged to the blond.

"I don't know, remember what happened to the last one you got."

Bella smiled as she remembered the Harley she had back in Italy. Jane had given it to her as a birthday present but after a particular fight with Felix it was safe to say that the bike was unusable.

"That was totally Felix's fault, he kept picking on me."

Jane looked down at the brunette. Her eyes wide and bottom jutted out as she gave her the puppy dog eyes that she had managed to master over the years.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

Jane smiled as she watched the tall brunette call over an employee, and talk about purchasing the bike.

After purchasing the bike and signing a few contracts Bella with the help of a employee loaded the car into the bed of the truck and strapped it in.

Jane was just coming back from talking the final terms with the dealer when Bella scrunched her nose in disgust as the smell of wet dog found her. She looked around the parking lot until she found the source, coming from a muscular native with black cropped hair. He was tall reaching up to her shoulder, and she zeroed in on dark brown eyes.

This time she felt that signs of a memory starting, the frozen movement, and the glazed over far away look.

_"Bella come on out I got a present for you!" charlie screamed._

_Bella sighed and sat her laptop aside and ran down the stairs just managing to not trip on the last one. She found her dad standing in the drive next to a hulk of a car with two men._

_Charlie waved over the brunette energetically. "Come here, I got a present for you."_

_Bella grinned and nodded, as she got closer she noticed that they were natives from the resident reservation near by. The older of the two men was sitting in a wheelchair while the younger stood crossed armed behind him._

_"Ah bells you remember Billy and Jake don't you. You use to go over to their house all the time." Charlie said gesturing to the two._

_Jake gave her a wolfish grin, and pulled her into a hug. "Its good to see you again Bella."  
_  
"Bella." Jane called voice filled with irritation.

Shaking her head she freed her mind from the fog that was another  
memory of her past. Gold eyes flickered to the young native man.

Feeling eyes burn into him Jacob paused in his sentence and looked around, eyes searching for the source. He found it in a tall brunette bigger than him, both in muscle and height, her eyes were an amber gold and he growled until he heard the shorter blond call for the girl.

"Bella, are you even listening to me, we have to get back home." the blond said grabbing hold of the taller girl and tugging her towards their truck.

"Bella?" Jake whispered lowly.

Bella turned at the call if her name and her face turned into a mask of confusion. She stared intently at the young man across the lot from them.

"Jake?" Bella whispered.

Neither of the two had time to say anymore as Jane opened the passenger seat and pushed Bella in before jogging to the other side I'd the car as humanly as possibly

The drive back home was quiet until Jane pulled up onto the main freeway that would take them back through forks and to their house.

"What happened back there Bella, you spaced out on me. I called your name like ten times and you didn't answer, and who was that guy? Who's Jake?" Jane said looking over to the taller girl who had her head in her hands.

"I don't know! I don't remember ever seeing him before. I don't recall any of my past until now where I've been getting these annoying flashbacks." Bella sighed and messaged her temples as if it would  
solve all her current problems.

"Flashbacks, and they just started happening."

Bella nodded and for the rest of the ride both were silent, to focused on their own thoughts to worry about the other. The rest of the night was spent repainting walls and loading furniture into the house.

The next morning Bella pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School irritated. To say she was mad at Jane for not also attending along with her was an understatement.

Killing the engine of her bike Bella put up the kick stand and removed her helmet. Now having the ability to breath fresh air Bella pulled out her pack of cigarettes and gingerly took one out.

Glancing around to make sure no one was looking she cupped her hand as usual and then snapped her fingers. On her command a flame appeared and she used it to lot the cigarette. For a few minutes she sat just breathing into the smoke and letting it find it's way out through her nose. Finally once she was calm and she had nothing but the bud of the cigarette she stood from her bike and threw the bud onto the ground letting the wet asphalt kill whatever flam was left.

Finding the main office proved no problem and she was able to get her schedule without any problems. Checking over her schedule again Bella folded it and stuck it into the chest pocket of her leather jacket. Walking back outside she found a secluded area under a willow tree.

Soon the parking lot was flooding with people each glancing at her, and whispering about her. She with endured this for ten minutes until the bell rang announcing that school was to begin.

Standing she went in search of her first hour class, Art room D101with Mrs. Diamond. It took her until the warning Bella rang to find the class in when she did she suddenly stopped. Bella tensed and leaned on the back of her heel, it was that smell again.

Bella took a deep breath but soon referred it as she inhaled the horrid stench of over-does perfume. Bella knocked once on the door before pushing it open.

"You must be Bella, please come in, come in." Mrs. Diamond said, arms flailing about as she spoke with emphasis. "You may sit next to miss Cullen, Alice could you please raise your hand."

Bella gave the teacher the slip she had received from the office that morning and then walked down the rows of seats until she came to a stop at a table where the pixie vampire she had met the other day sat.

Alice gave a strained smile as she watched the tall brunette sit in the seat next to her. She wanted to ask her so many things, she needed to know what happened to her, why she was here? Why she never thought to find them? And what happened after the break up with Edward.

"Bella?" Alice whispered, head tilting to get a better look at the girl. She was so different, she almost couldn't believe that it was the same Bella.

"Yes Alice?" Bella replied face stoic and voice void of any and all emotion.

"God, Bella is that you? What the hell happened to you? Where did you go we tried to find you but I couldn't get any visions if you."

Bella shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what are you talking about, and visions?"

"Bella, I understand we left suddenly but it wasn't our choice, you were Edwards mate and we had to follow what he said, no matter how stupid he is at times."

Bella shook her head and smiled at Alice, "Edward mates, I have know clue what your talking about Alice."

Alice stared shocked, after so many years of living you would think nothing would surprise you anymore, but no, this- thus by far topped everything. It was the icing on the cake.

Bella sat silently through the rest of class and when the bell rang once again she didn't even bother to put it into her backpack. She just grabbed it and ran out of the room as fat as she could.

The next three periods went by much better, and by the time lunch tolled around Bella had seemed to have acquired a small group of friends.

"Yo Bells over here." Ethan yelled as he stood from their lunch table and motioned for the blond to join them.

Bella gave a small wave to the group and tried to resist the urge to scowl at the so nickname she had picked up. She was so going to kill Jane when she got home, that's assuming she does and the Cullen's didn't kidnap her and interrogate  
her.

"So Bella, my and the guys were thinking of heading down to La Push beach later, you want to come."

"Huh- oh sure, yeah I'm free." Bella said, eyes leaving the Cullen table to look at the blond boy in front of her.

"Those are the Cullen's." Kathrine said having spotted Bella looking at the table earlier.

"The farthest one on the right with the black short hair and all the muscles is Emmett he's dating Rosalie the blondy next to him. Then the one looking like he's constipated is Jasper he's dating Alice, the short girl next to him. Then you have Tanya and Irina, from what I know Dr. Cullen's just adopted them last year, then at the very end of the table brooding is Edward. Oh and don't bother no body in the school seems good enough to get with him." Kathrine finished, slightly fuming towards the end.

Ethan just gave her a crooked smile,"So La Push three-thirty, be there or be square."

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
